


Dimensions

by HunnyCake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Mild Language, Multi, My First Fanfic, Parallel Universes, Please Don't Kill Me, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyCake/pseuds/HunnyCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dimos have set rules for travelling through dimensions.<br/>These rules are as follows:<br/>1.	Citizens cannot interfere in the development of a dimension. <br/>2.	Citizens must not kill or physically/mentally harm inhabitants of another dimension. <br/>3.	Citizens are forbidden to have a physical relationship e.g. fornicate with inhabitants of another dimension. <br/>4.	Citizens are forbidden to marry inhabitants of another dimension. </p><p>Luckily, I Cleo Bartholomew James the third junior have not broken one of these sacred rules. I have broken all of them. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction to be posted. I hope you all enjoy it constructive criticism is welcomed as it will make me a better writer thank you

The many worlds’ theory claims when a major decision is made the universe splits into two universes to accommodate each of the possible outcomes. During a split such as this a new universe started to emerge. However it was not to be. The universe became trapped between two already formed universes. In subspace if you will, allowing one solitary planet to form.

This planet was called the Collective, and was home of the Dimos. The Dimos were a civilized highly intelligent species. Not through their own evolution though as the Dimos possessed the ability to travel to different universes through naturally occurring wormholes. As during their creation in subspace technically meant they were neither created or destroyed allowing them to pass through wormholes and not create a tear in the space-time continuum. When the Dimos were aware and in control of their abilities they realized other worlds were more advanced than they were. So instead of working things out for themselves they took the best ideas from the universes they encountered and put them together. As new universes were made new ideas were stolen and added to the Collective. Allowing the Dimos to become the most advanced and powerful species in the universe. Or at least that’s what I’ve gathered from the god awful school textbooks.

My name is Cleo and depending on what universe, I am a seventeen year old male. Currently I am on the run from the Vigilum. The Vigilum is my species law enforcement they are made up of clones programmed to enforce whatever the laws the Ducis makes. The Ducis resides in an extravagant palace in the center of the Collective. The Ducis is treated as a deity mostly because it has been around since the Collective was first formed. I am baffled to how that saggy bag of bones is still alive. I’m not sure if any of the Counsel knows for certain what gender that thing is.

I’ve gone off track how could I let myself get distracted by a disgusting creature such as the Ducis. Anyway where was I, ah yes, running I should probably get to why I’m doing that.

The Dimos have the usual laws within the Collective like don’t steal. However the Collective have only four laws that must above all costs be obeyed when travelling to different universes. These rules are as follows:

1\. Citizens cannot interfere in the development of a dimension.  
2\. Citizens must not kill or physically/mentally harm inhabitants of another dimension.  
3\. Citizens are forbidden to have a physical relationship e.g. fornicate with inhabitants of another dimension.  
4\. Citizens are forbidden to marry inhabitants of another dimension.

As messing with other dimensions could create a new universe that was not originally supposed to form. Thus causing a tear in the space time continuum this could cause the destruction of multiple or all universes. Punishment for this is one of two things; getting publicly beheaded in the capitols town square or dying as the tear in the space time continuum swallows you and the whole collective.

Sounds a bad way to die right? Well luckily, I Cleo Bartholomew James the third junior have not broken one of these sacred rules. I have broken all of them. Oops.


	2. Chapter 2

So that is how I find myself running in a wood, chased by a Vigilum. As they cannot behead me if they don’t have my head to cut off. Besides if I have created a tear in the space time continuum, I’d rather get sucked in and die handsome, than let them force my body to have a very painful divorce from my head. This may happen sooner rather than later I think as a throwing knife whizzes past my head and embeds itself and my signature fedora into the bark of a cedar tree. 

The adrenalin that has been propelling me for the last few minutes increases exponentially. The ground seems to shake beneath me and I hear the thudding of my heart resound in my ears. As always, nature is not on my side causing me to fall flat on my face as my foot caught itself on the root of a tree. A piercing shriek resonates off the trees surrounding me and the Vigilum. To my surprise the shriek was not my own it was cold and animalistic. Bursting suddenly through the dark green foliage a velociraptor charges through. It appears not to have seen me lying motionless on the ground held in place by the dreaded hand of fear. 

The velociraptor continues charging its yellow reptilian eyes fixed unblinking on the Vigilums ice blue ones. Fear was evident in the Vigilums eyes; clearly he had not been programmed to have a suitable response to a situation such as this. For the first time in the Vigilums life it had been left only with his instincts with no set answer on how to proceed. The Vigilum turned and ran its white uniform disappeared from view as the velociraptor pursued at speed. I shakily stood up mud was splattered on to my doc martens and I tried in vain to brush the mud off my black dress trousers. I then tucked my shirt in and straightened my grey waistcoat and redid my red tie with unsteady hands. I slowly walked towards my black fedora still held in place by the knife. The damage was done; a hole could plainly be seen and allowed three fingers to be stuck through. Even so I resolutely stuff the fedora back over my bubble-gum pink locks and brush my rainbow colored fringe to the side. I hear rapid footsteps approach. Clutching the knife I hid behind the tree, as the footsteps approach I ready myself to attack if I have to. 

The velociraptor from before rushes through the head of the Vigilum firmly set in its jaws. A trail of blood silently follows. 

“Well done sir you have successfully evaded capture” my watch piped up. I glare at my wrist which the watch resides on in disdain. “Fat lot of good you were I could have died” I spat. “Well sir if I was to inform you that velociraptors were sensitive to sound and movement it would have heard me and thus you would have been eaten and I would be without a master and quite possibly end up in a dinosaurs digestive system” came the calm robotic reply. The watch I was sporting was a compulsory object that all Dimos were to wear. It tracked the Dimos location sending it to Vigilum headquarters. The watch also provided the dos and don’ts of each universe the Dimos entered, and as a watch should, provide the time. Personally I felt it quite intrusive for the Vigilum to know where I was at all times. So naturally I had to make some upgrades. My watch jams the tracker and most important of all lets me play candy crush in every universe. A much better use for my watch which I have affectionately dubbed AI.

“Personally sir, I advise leaving this universe before another dinosaur wonders by” AI’s apathetic voice droned. I wholeheartedly agreed. The universe shifted around me until it blurred and disappeared I took my time carefully picking a wormhole to enter they all felt too familiar, and I craved adventure and something new. After all if one is to die at any given moment, one should experience all that they can. I chose the wormhole furthest away. I was barely able to pull myself to its opening. I let the pull of the wormhole drag me in I felt the exhilaration and fear in my stomach as I was dragged at the speed of light to the adventure. The universe blurred and came into focus around me.

I first notice the multitude of stars in the sky twinkling beautifully above me. The sky was clearer than any I had ever come across in my exploration of the multiple universes. Galaxies were also present they seemed so close that I could reach out and touch it. Then the cold hit me. I became aware of the freezing wind seeping through my clothes that is when I noticed the snow stretching out around me. A town appeared to be in the distance, I assumed at least as in the distance I could just make out flickering lights. An ice cold wind blew past me chilling to my bone. “AI report” I screamed above the wind, no reply. “AI report” I screamed frantically, AI remained stubbornly silent. “AI report. Now. Please” I shrieked frantically. 

“Well sir, this is Earth 315 where it is stuck in a perpetual ice age. I recommend you acquire a coat sir” AI said matter-of-factly, “really you think so” I sarcastically replied.

I wrap my arms around myself trying in vain to shield myself and my fedora from the wind and slowly trudge through the snow to the glittering lights in the distance. The wind seems content to freeze me to the bone with every torturous step I take. As I get closer to the lights I start to lose the feeling in my feet. Stumbling into the confines of the town, lampposts illuminate the snow covered street, shops stretch along the expanse and no lights shone in the windows except for the shop at the end. I stumble along the street towards the light, longing for warmth. The snow suddenly flies towards me I seem to have tripped over my own feet. My limbs refuse to listen to me as the cold embraces me. I lie down in the snow and accept my fate. Well at least I’ll die handsome I think as the world dulls around me, a bell chimes.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes blink open. I’m in a modest room, in a queen sized bed covered in thick blankets. A wooden door is opposite. The walls are a pastel blue colour. I notice AI sat on the wooden bed-side table next to an orange lava lamp. I’m also in unfamiliar clothes; I’m wearing red checker pyjamas. It comes to my attention this place is not extravagant enough to be heaven and is way too nice to be hell. 

I reach for AI and secure him to my wrist. Now where’s my fedora? Regretfully I retreat from the warmth of the bed. But I grab one of the many blankets on the bed and wrap it around my body. I then become aware that I am wearing thermal socks and make my way to the door. I open the door revealing a living room and a kitchen, a counter separates the two. A sofa is sat opposite a roaring fireplace my clothes hang on a rack drying. By the counter top two mugs are sat obviously the young woman who has her back turned to me was making drinks and by the sound of the boiling kettle they would be nice and warm. 

The only thing I knew about my mystery saviour was that she had shoulder length chestnut hair and was wearing a green knitted jumper and grey tracksuit bottoms with black thermal socks. The kettle dings. 

She turns around kettle in hand and startled, when she sees me her blue eyes widen she then smiles warmly at me. “Oh you’re awake” she says surprised, “My names Neva, what’s yours?” She asks pouring the boiling water into the mugs making what looked to be hot chocolate she stirred the beverages as I reply “my names Cleo”. “Isn’t Cleo a girl’s name” Neva asks confused. 

“Not that you’re a girl or anything. I mean you’re obviously not a girl or you’d have a vagina and you don’t, I know because when I was changing you into some dry clothes you had a penis. Not that I wanted to look I’m not that type of girl I assure you. So you’re not a girl. It’s not that Cleo is a bad name it’s just an uncommon name in boys and I guess that just makes you more interesting and unique if you have a name no one else has” Neva rambles blushing. 

“It’s fine don’t worry about it” I laugh it off giving Neva a reassuring smile. She guides me to the sofa and hands me the steaming hot chocolate. I sip the drink in my hand. “If you wouldn’t mind me asking, how did I get here?” I inquire. 

Neva sets her drink on the oval coffee table and turns fully towards me. “Well” she starts “I was just coming out of the corner shop with my roommate Lumi, she and I had gone up to stock up on sweets you see. As we were coming out Lumi noticed you lying in the street and pointed you out to me. We rushed to see if you were alright. We were worried that you were dead, what with how cold you were but luckily Lumi found your pulse. So me and Lumi covered you with our coats and took you to our bungalow. When we got you here Lumi had to go to her day job she’s a bouncer at the local nightclub you see. So I put you in the spare bedroom and got you out of your wet clothes. So I know for sure you’re a man” she says looking pointedly at my lap. I discreetly cross my legs. 

“Anyway we had some of my brothers spare clothes as he used to live here until he moved out he left some clothes here so I dressed you in them” Neva explained, “ so how did you come to be lying in the snow at 8:00 on a Saturday night?” Neva asks. “That’s a good question” I reply drinking more of the hot chocolate to try and prolong my time to think of a plausible answer even as the hot chocolate burned my throat. I cleared my throat preparing for a dramatic retelling of my plight “you see my dear Neva. I had just gotten home from my day job early. You see it was my partner and I’s fifth year anniversary. I didn’t call ahead because you know I wanted it to be a surprise. No one was in the living room so I thought he was just having a nap after getting home from work. So naturally I make my way to the bedroom and” 

I turn away from Neva for a dramatic pause. I think of the saddest event in my childhood causing tears to fill my eyes. 

I turn back dramatically “he was cheating on me” I wailed throwing myself at Neva. 

She seems surprised by my sudden outburst but hugged me reassuringly even so, as I forced tears to flow down my cheeks and pretend to sob. Neva lifts my chin up to look her in the eyes that are full of sympathy I fix her with my best kicked puppy look. “You can stay here as long as you need” Neva assures me solemnly and brings me back into her warm embrace. “Thank you” I whisper gratefully hugging her tight. “What about Lumi won’t she mind?” I ask turning my puppy dog eyes up to maximum power. Neva smiles reassuringly at me “I’m sure when I explain your situation to Lumi she’ll agree with my decision” Neva says determinedly. I smile back appreciatively back, we spend the next hour talking mindlessly getting to know each other of course I got to know more about her than she did about me as I lied about a majority of my life. “So where do you work?” Neva asks “I work at the pet shop I specialize in reptiles” I reply I hope this cold world has reptiles apparently they do as Neva shows no sign of questioning my answer “what about you where do you work?” I ask. “Oh me I work in the local hat shop” she replies standing up and making her way over to the corner of the room where boxes of textiles and equipment were piled by an untidy desk. “I hope you don’t mind” Neva says picking something up from the desk. She turns back to me “I noticed it had a hole in it so I fixed it” she says nervously, shyly presenting me with my newly mended fedora. A huge smile spread across my face as I carefully take my fedora from her. I look at my fedora amazed at how masterfully she fixed it tears fill my eyes as I hugged my fedora lovingly to my chest. “Thank you” I whisper as joyful tears fall silently down my cheeks. After my emotional reunion with my beloved hat I go to bed the warmth of the blankets envelope me as I fall into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up from my sleep feeling energised. 

I jump out of bed and immediately regret it. So I put on my fedora and wrap myself in a blue blanket and emerge from my room. I pad over to the kitchen and start to muddle my way through making two cups of hot chocolate I then remember Nevas roommate Lumi should be home so I make a third. I hear a shuffling noise behind me, I turn expecting Neva instead I’m confronted by a small pixie like girl with blonde hair in plaits dressed in bunny print pyjamas. She must be Lumi I am baffled as to how a sweet looking girl like this could possibly be a bouncer she isn’t intimidating at all. “Hi, I’m Cleo you must be Lumi” I cheerily say holding my hand out for her to shake. She looks at me suspiciously with grey eyes and tentatively takes my hand in an iron grip. She says nothing I’m starting to see how people could find her intimidating. “I made you hot chocolate” my smile becoming strained as I try to lighten the atmosphere. Lumi nods her head in what I assume is thanks and picks up the hot chocolate and silently sits on the sofa. That wasn’t awkward at all I think, as I take my hot chocolate and take a seat next to her. I make it my mission to get some form of response from her if it’s the last thing I do. I talk mindlessly at her to try to get some form of a response. I do not succeed. I consider revealing my true origin to see what kind of reaction I get. Right I’ve considered it I’m going to do it. I open my mouth to start but Neva chooses that moment to walk in with bed head “oh you met Lumi” she says rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Yes I have” I say brightly my enthusiasm slowly crumbling. “Lumi’s not much of a talker” she helpfully supplies while reheating her hot chocolate in the microwave. “You don’t say” I mutter bitterly Lumi cocks her head to the side innocently, too innocently in my opinion. I don’t trust her silence I’m going to keep a close eye on her. 

Neva talks mindlessly as she cooks pancakes. I nod and comment in places, I can feel Lumi’s steely gaze burn into my head I try to ignore it to the best of my ability. She’s unnervingly silent only nodding or cocking her head in acknowledgment of what Neva is saying. It is seriously creeping me out her lack of response. “Do you ever speak” I suddenly snap turning to Lumi. She merely smirks in reply her eyes twinkle with amusement. That is the best response I’ve got so far and if that’s all I’m going to get, well fuck it I’ll take it. After that vague form of a response I feel oddly accomplished so I take a victorious gulp of my hot chocolate. I drink it too fast and begin to choke Lumi looks at me quizzically and pat’s me roughly on the back. Two different responses in such quick succession make the pain in my throat almost hurt less, almost. Neva serves the pancakes and we make idle small talk over breakfast. We plan to go into town to stock up on food so there is enough for three people. Well Neva and I plan Lumi just nods in what I assume is agreement. 

We prepare for our journey to the supermarket. I dress in my now dry clothes but with multiple layers borrowed from Nevas brother so I don’t reach the same fate as I did last night. I personally like the blue knitted sweater. I pull my doc martens on and meet the girls by the front door. Neva was dressed in a pink parker and Lumi in a light blue one with the hood pulled up obscuring most her face. Neva hands me a green parker and I shrug it on over the blue sweater.   
We walk into town Neva walks slightly in front laughing and joking. I joke along with her as Lumi walks closely beside me, silent as per usual.


	5. Chapter 5

We came to the supermarket which just happened to be the same shop I collapsed near the night before. We enter the shop and immediately I’m confronted with shelves stocked with brightly coloured products. I’m in awe at how wide the selection is on such a desolate world. Lumi leaves my side, then returns with trolley and looks up at me expectantly. Neva confidently leads the way taking various brightly coloured items and throwing them to me so I can put the items in the trolley. Lumi silently follows at a subdued pace sometimes adding items that Neva had overlooked. 

My eye catches sight of a blue packet of sweets and I’m drawn to them, I turn back to ask if we can get some but find it’s not the best moment. Lumi and Neva seem to be in a silent argument conversed only with glares judging by the packets their holding, they both want to add their packet but not with the other. The thrilling battle of stares goes on for about ten minutes if AI is correct which he probably is. It ends peacefully with both packets grudgingly being added to the trolley. That was the most exciting thing that happened on the trip the rest was dull. We make our way to the check out the trolley piled so high with food that Lumi can’t see where she’s guiding the trolley so I have to direct her to the check out. We are served by a dashing cashier named Justin who I give an appreciative look over. It would be a crime not to and I don’t want to break anymore crimes thank you very much. Lumi catches me staring and gives me a knowing smirk.  
We make our way outside laughing and joking with our array of bags.  
I drop the bags I’m holding. 

On the other side of the street a Vigilum stands stoically white uniform almost blending into the snow covered scenery. 

This Vigilum is different from the rest it looks different. How is that possible they’re clones? It has captivating emerald eyes they are warm instead of the unfeeling ice blue all other Vigilums have. For a moment I wonder if what I’m seeing is truly a Vigilum but it still looks undoubtedly the same as the others short brown hair and handsome face also the gold insignia of the Collective on his chest covering his heart. 

I’m frozen in fear, I don’t know where to run to and if I do will he hurt Neva and Lumi. Probably not because of the rules but will they be questioned.  
The Vigilum slowly makes his way towards us. Lumi notices my expression as the Vigilum approaches and steps protectively in front of me. The Vigilum comes to a stop a few steps from Lumi. 

“Are you the guy who cheated on him because if so you’re a vile human being?” Neva says accusingly. The Vigilum looks at Neva blankly, “Cleo is returning with me” the Vigilum replies in a silky voice. I’m stunned I have never heard a Vigilum talk so calmly usually they just shout orders or don’t speak at all. But the Vigilums answer seems to prove Nevas accusation that the Vigilum is in fact the mythical cheater.  
Lumi seems to think so too as she recoils her arm and punches the Vigilum square in the stomach. The Vigilum doubles over in significant pain as Lumi shouts “nobody hurts my friend asshole”. 

I take the chance to run while the Vigilum is distracted by pain. I run into the nearest alley and feel the world slipping away from me as I ascend to a new dimension.


	6. Chapter 6

The new universe comes into focus around me and I’m assaulted by a sea of green, next the humidity hits me at full force. I gasp for air as I shed the winter gear that Lumi and Neva gifted me with. 

“A.I please tell me I’m not in the dinosaur dimension again” I beg looking around warily expecting a dinosaur to reveal itself at any moment. “Thankfully sir, your unusual medical condition hit at the right time and you have arrived in Earth 301, where the amazon rainforest was not destroyed by deforestation and still thrives” A.I droned. I role up my sleeves and reposition my fedora, thanks to my rare medical condition which causes me to skip to other worlds in times of high stress has left me out of commission for a day or two before I can get off this world and find a new one, with a bed and Wi-Fi. Warily I pick up a branch and head north using A.I as a compass, as I push away the foliage. 

“Hey, A.I search, Dimo archives to find out why that Vigilum looks different from the others” I demand “searching archives” a long pause ensues, “search complete” another pause “and you found…” I prompt “since the original Vigilum that was chasing you found itself inside a T-rex’s digestive system, the collective have assumed that you have killed the Vigilum. So an upgraded Vigilum was made for the sole purpose of hunting you down, the green eyes show that it is a prototype. Congratulations sir, you have been deemed so much of security risk the Vigilum has updated just to bring you to justice” A.Is apathetic voice replies.

“An honour, I’m sure” I grit out, a thought plagues me and I dread to think the answer so I ask A.I warily, “would the new Vigilum hurt Lumi or Neva” “No, the sacred rules still apply, Lumi and Neva will not be harmed” I breathe a sigh of relief. 

I push further into the forest wondering how I’ll survive they didn’t exactly cover survivalist techniques in school, as I’m pondering this a machete cuts through the foliage ahead of me, I let out a manly scream though A.I may have assessed the pitch as more in common with a woman. 

A girl with ebony hair in a ponytail stands holding the knife defensively she is wearing a black tank top, brown shorts and walking boots. “Who are you? What are you doing here” she demands, I hold my hand up in surrender not wanting to incur her wrath, “I’m Cleo, and I’m just taking a casual stroll” I say frantically. “In the Amazon” she raises a sceptical eyebrow “yep that’s me, I’m a stroller, just can’t wait to get out the house and stroll in the Amazon” she glares at me “you don’t even know where you are, do you?” “Nope, not a clue” I reply. She sheathes her machete “Guess bandits ambushed you too right?” “Yep that’s totally what happened” I nod frantically. 

“Great you can help us on our expedition and we’ll help you get out safely. We could use an extra hand since Pietro died of a snake bite” she says and continues through the forest. I stare bewildered at her retreating form “excuse me, what’s that about death?” I ask, a man then comes through the foliage he’s small and skinny with glasses and is almost collapsing under the weight of a large backpack. He smile warmly at me “so you’re the new recruit, I’m John, we better hurry up before Louis gets too far ahead and we get lost” John says as he walks into the path of destruction that Louise has made with her machete.


End file.
